kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Riku
Cloud-*sigh* That was hard. Nice Job, its just the Riku Page is longer then the Sora page. -_- Go you guys! Nice work on that...but could you guys sign your name? I mean, I was just confused, I thought that the two comments by the same person...I am the guy who adopted this wiki! Yay! Okay, now, do we need to add information on the move of Riku's, 'session'? Wow, this page needs a lot of work. I did a quick cleanup of the Kingdom Hearts bio section, but I feel that my writing was hampered by the trash that was already there. It seemed that when whoever was writing this article forgot what actually happened in the game they made something up. I'll do another cleanup of that section during the week. I plan to cleanup the Kingdom Hearts II section. but I have no idea what happened with Riku in Chain Of Memories, so someone else would have to do that. I'm very tempted to replay the first game (which I haven't done since I started Kingdom Hearts II last year, and the gameplay is really bad compared to the sequel) just so that I can rewrite that first section! In fact, I'm going to go hook up my Playstation 2 right after this edit has been saved. I'd like to complety rewrite this article, but again lack of knowlege of the GBA game and a fuzzy memory prevent me. I'll get back to this page in a few days after I've played most of Kingdom Hearts over again (yes, I have time to do that, I have no real life) and after I do a cleanup of the Donald Duck page. -- Drake Age I know this is kinda odd. but the subject of sora, kairi, and riku's ages in kh2 is kinda up in the air. It is never officially stated anywhere in KH2 exactly how old they are. but i would say that Sora and Kairi are 16 and Riku is 17. i know they were 2 years younger in KH1 but really. look at them. no one matures that much in a single year. especially sora. compare him to from both games. the level of maturity is so drastically different and its absurd to say he got all that in one year, the voice change, growth spurt and mental maturity. could people stop saying that they are 15 and 16 in KH2. i know it takes place a year after Chain of memories, but really people. About Riku and the Door to Destiny Islands "Riku, likely unable to leave the islands without knowing the truth, opens the door in the secret place and the Heartless, beings of darkness, invade the islands, seeking out the world's heart" Dont know if this is what Drake was talking about, but I know this isn't true. This implies that Riku caused the Heartless to invade Destiny Island. The Heartless were invading all the worlds around the same time. The fact that it happened to be just before they left on the raft was a coincidence. The only role the time period played was that it showed how obsessed Riku was with finding other worlds, and thus how vulnerable he was to darkness. --Zephyrus11 04:49, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::Self correction, the Heartless werent invading ALL the world around the same time. Apparently Hollow Bastion was taken years before the events of KH1. However, it still wasn't Riku that connected Destiny Islands to the rest of the worlds. Xehanort's Heartless showed up the day before and said "This world has been connected, tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed." So, it was already connected, who knows why at that exact time, and Xehanort's Heartless had gone ahead to check it out before the full Heartless invasion the next day. Long story short, Riku did not, in any way, cause the Heartless to invade. --Zephyrus11 20:56, 2 April 2008 (UTC) Human or Non? :::NOTE: The following section is speculation and theory, with evidence from the games and manga for Kingdom Hearts. It should be noted that evidence is not proof, and should not be taken as official Kingdom Hearts canon Many things in Kingdom Hearts are left up to the player to interpret for themselves. One such issue is what kind of being Riku is at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2. Nomura drops quite a few hints that Riku isn't really what he appears to be, though because of ret-cons in the storyline (and Nomura's own deliberate fake bread crumbs throughout all the games) it isn't entirely clear what that form might be, but even to the very end of Kingdom Hearts 2, hints are dropped that Riku isn't human anymore. Riku as a Possible Heartless This theory has become weaker with the ret-cons to the Heartless in the Kingdom Hearts 2 story from the original game, but still a few ideas exist. First, Riku is written off as possessed by Xehanort's Heartless, but as he is a Heartless, some speculation exists he "devoured" Riku's heart and used the shell as a vessel, which would have split Riku into a Heartless and Nobody. Also, at the very end of Kingdom Hearts, as Sora and Mickey are about to seal Kingdom Hearts, Riku appears suddenly inside the doors, which is only shown to possess Heartless, (and Riku). Riku as a Possible Nobody This theory has become somewhat more popular with the evidence presented in Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2, after the Heartless were ret-conned and "split up" into Heartless and Nobodies. First, Riku's body is the only "human" body that can shapeshift. It changes, in Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, from his own teenage body into the body of Xehanort's Heartless. The only other characters who have been shown to be able to alter their bodies in such a way are the Nobodies Naminé and Zexion. It's important to note DiZ was shown to have a lesser form of this, when his dark skin like that of Xehanort's Heartless burns away when he meets with King Mickey in The World That Never Was, though DiZ's case could simply be related to wielding Darkness. Another 'Nobody' power that Riku has are his senses of Light and Darkness, abilities which thus far have only been attributed to Zexion, who was able to smell Darkness and Light. In Chain of Memories, Zexion first mis-identifies Riku as the Superior (Xemnas), but later corrects himself. The other members of the Organization are sympathetic to the error, though, as if it is a natural thing for Riku to smell identical to him. This could be written off as Xehanort's Heartless still residing in Riku, but the new Heartless canon says that Heartless are hearts of Darkness, while Nobodies are devoid of it, which would imply their scents are different. Vexen's conversation with Riku in the Ninth Basement also implies Riku shares a connection with himself and the Superior when he says, "He is Ansem, and he is not Ansem. He walks the path between Light and Dark, just like me, or for that matter...that's right, we have much in common." Kingdom Hearts 2's Final Mix also leaves the door open on hearts, saying that a heart cannot be judged, you have it, or you don't, and Axel outright says that even though Roxas is a Nobody, he does indeed, have a heart. During the battle with Xemnas at the end of Kingdom Hearts 2, Xemnas taunts both Riku and Sora, trying a last bid to pit one against the other. One of these taunts is: "Sora, are you sure you can trust Riku? His heart is just a void..." A void is nothingness, thus Xemnas implies Riku's heart isn't there. Finally is the not-so-well explained Riku Replica. If he was a truly synthetic heart, and Vexen possessed the ability the whole time, it brings up a question why he simply didn't use the technique on himself to acquire a heart instead of the nine years of struggle to obtain Kingdom Hearts. But because the Replica's design is so vague, it is difficult to infer anything out of this. The Replica could just as easily be a mobile version of a world card in Castle Oblivion, except based on a person rather than a place. All the aforementioned evidence does not equal proof, but is merely an entertaining afterthought while fans await the next game. ..Maybe he's some sort of Human/Heartless hybrid. That would explain why he has the Heartless emblem on his chest in his dark form. it would also explain why he has no Nobody. He's whole because he's Human, but can use darkness because he's also a Heartless. I would have to disagree with that theory, sir. You see, the Heartless emblem existed way before the Heartless even existed, due to Birth by Sleep, which involves that mysterious dark Keyblade wielder who fights Terra, Ven and Aqua. In addition, Riku never lost his heart, he was merely possessed by Xehanort's Heartless, so it would be impossible for him to have had a Nobody either. While Riku did succumb to some degree to the darkness, he never really became a Heartless to begin with, and the Heartless symbol altogether appears to trace back to Master Xehanort whom it started with and his apprentice and no Heartless existed back then. Kaihedgie 03:14, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Which is Stronger? This question has been bothering me ever since the last few edits. Although Sora defeats Riku multiple times, it seems that Riku is still condiered stronger "storyline-wise". This is suggested by (although Sora had defeated Riku several times) Donald states "But No one could defeat Riku!" This seems strange because Donald doesn't seem to exclude Sora in that line. Perhaps he is talking about how Riku got stronger since KH1? But how would he know if Riku got stronger or not? Please help me answer this question... I think he was just saying that all the main characters are really strong (Sora, Riku, Cloud, Leon) and that it was unlikely that some random guy they've never heard of would beat him. In terms of who is actually stronger between Sora and Riku, its not really stated, but its not really important. I guess Riku was always stronger on the island, but Sora got stronger over the course of his adventure. Either way, I dont think theres really an answer. --Zephyrus11 23:31, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I guess that's a possibility, but it wasn't some random guy they were talking about. It was Organization XIII so like I said, you have a good, valid point, and I'll accept it, but I think they're might be another answer. (P.S. Purely opinione-wise that has nothing to do with the comment and doesn't really matter - I think Riku is still stronger because he's been going through adventures too, y'know and it's not like Riku been doing any LESS fighting.) I always thought it was a joke. i mean come on "Nobody" can defeat Riku. Haha. Nice one! Well, I'm gonna close this case for now. It doesnt really matter which is stronger if they're not enemies anymore. Last Boss For 358/2 Days Will Riku be the last boss for 358/2 Days? Saxor 06:44, 2 October 2008 (UTC) It has not been stated, but most likely yes. He will most likely be the final boss in his Xehanort's Heartless form. Sephi-Riku? Is it just me or does riku look similar to Sephiroth, the long grey/silver hiar, acceptiance of darkness, yadda yadda yadda. Clarkmaster maybe but im pretty sure that Sephiroth never turned back to good like Riku did Nope, he's still evil, but they still look similar Clarkmaster Yeah he does but then again doesn't Sora look like Cloud? Perhaps that was an extra easter egg thrown in there. --Vatek 23:52, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Yep, the Easter Bunny's secret egg, now for Kairi's character, Tifa?-Clarkmaster Cecil would be a good canindate, but because of the FFVII craze and his emerald eyes, he leans towards Sephiroth. Sora himself can be considered a lot like Cloud as well and all four of 'em have similar fighting styles that seems to be the reverse Riku wields his Keyblade much like Sephiroth does, but wields it in his right hand. Sora wields his Keyblade so that it faces opposite of the direction Cloud's sword faces. Maybe Sora is modeled after Cloud, Riku after Sephiroth, and Kairi after Yuffie. After all, Sora did mistake Yuffie for Kairi in KH1. -- Morghman Yeah well, Kairi looks a whole lot different in KH2, more like a mini redheaded tifa- Clarkmaster some info When Donald exclaims "But nobody could defeat Riku!", and Sora agrees, um, hello! The nobody in the sentence and Roxas is a Nobody so yes, "Nobody" could defeat Riku! Sk55 9:30 PM febuary 28, 2009 (UTC) Seriously? No one notices Does anyone around here even play the older FF games? D: I do quite see much similarities between Cecil and RikuKaihedgie 05:03, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I was referrin' to the pre-FVII games, dood Kaihedgie 17:48, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Ah...so...is it just me or do people around here seem to avoid or miss any allusions to said games? Kaihedgie 18:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) That didn't stop them from makin' Chain of Memories for the GBA, the Crystal Chronicle games, the GBA remakes, DS remakes after the merger D:Kaihedgie 03:25, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Merging with Riku article People! Riku (Xehanort's Heartless) is a spin-off article about Riku's form as Xehanort's Heartless, not the Riku article itself. Consider it like the other forms our Kingdom Hearts characters use. Of course, this is not really a useful form in battle, but it's still a disguise. This article should not be merged, because it has an independent purpose of its own as Riku's alternate forms, just like his Dark Mode. Besides, if you consider this page should be merged, then maybe you should merge the Dark Mode article too. It isn't exactly a good article itself. User:Charmed-Jay April 10, 2009 Riku should have luv interest I think in future titles Riku should fall in love with someone, or vise-virsa. I mean, I think Riku deserves it. He's had a messed character, and I believe someone should think past his mistakes.--PrincessAndie8thprincessofheart 17:14, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, poor feller oughta have a gal by now. Mabye the gal with the trowin knives human form? Or mabye Olette.Clarkmaster 23:48, 6 May 2009 (UTC) I'm going to assume by "Gal with the throwing knives", you're talking about Larxene. Those knives are called kunai, by the way. And not a chance in her case. Her Nobody form was desintegrated in 'Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories', which means she wouldn't have any chance to regenerate into a human, unless Nomura put another spin on the series, which is completely liable. As for Olette, I would think she's a little young... isn't she? 19:54, 19 May 2009 (UTC) actually the way I see it they all seem to have a three-way friendship dynamic (i wish to make a joke about that) while sora and kairi seem to have romantic feelings for each other sora and riku are what is known as "Hetero-sexual Life-partners" in other words they all three just sort of fit together. As far as we know he likes Kairi but in my opinon but this is coming from a 12 year old i don't think Riku and Kairi will happen--Firaga44 01:43, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts will never have a canon pairing. Not even Sora and Kairi are truly canon, as it's only implied. Nomura even stated "Honestly, I don't care who loves whom. I think you could imagine the scenarios that we don't mention however you want to. You could enjoy talking about that with your friends." Furthermore, there are strong implications that he likes Kairi in the first game. He purposely leaves it open for interpretation. True, but you would think that all of his time alone would get to him eventually. I just hope they throw someone in for him before he goes nuts. Keyblader 19:40, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Enemy Should we have a boss page for riku?(lets see Destiny islands play battle,Dark Riku in hollow bastion,possessed riku also in hollow bastion,maybe the riku replica should count,the thing in land of dragons. Oh, and he's a final boss now.) Riku's Limit With Riku bein' a playable character in 358/2 Days, can anyone add the name of his Limit for this game? Kaihedgie 02:12, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Dead Cast? Maybe he's hidin donuts in it! Or waffles! Or grilled cheese!! Honestly I dunno, but the material looks like cloth, but in the manga, he did got hurt on the arm, maybe it is a cast or a secert donut hidder! :3 Clarkmaster 21:16, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Mabye he's trying not to squish the donuts? But I just flipped through the manga and his cut or watever is too high to be a cast. ( Volume 1, page 121) Donuts! Clarkmaster 21:33, 3 July 2009 (UTC) On the one hand, he doesn't move the arm at all during battle or walking; on the other hand, the cloth isn't positioned correctly to be anything close to a cast for fractures that close to the wrist... interesting... and no, I did not intend the hand pun. Keyblader 01:58, 9 July 2009 (UTC) There was a hand pun? Well anyways not moving his arm could just be his fighting style.CLARKMASTER! 02:04, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :If anything it might be a sort of wrist brace that's still soft. It definitely isn't a hard cast...that seems strange after consideration.—Urutapu 02:04, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Anti-Riku (AntiRiku? ^_^) Aging Sanctuary song hint? In the opening song by Utanda, Sanctuary, the line "You and I, ther's a new (and something that sounds like Le-hem-eh). I always thought it was one of her backwards-frases. But when I watched a youtube version with lyrics, it said the Le-hem-eh was land. The name Riku can be interpreted as "Land" acording to Namura (sory if if I spelt that wrong). So I was thinking, does that line mean "There's a new Riku?". You know, his evil(ish) version, or the way to dawn version? Sound like a plausable therey? Coroxn- The Lunar Brigade :As unlikely as this seems, it is a rather great connotation. You appear to be a quite a deep thinker! --[[User:DoorToNothing|'Door']][[User:DoorToNothing|'To']][[User talk:DoorToNothing|'Nothing']] 22:29, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Possibly. I also heard if you played Sanctuary backwards it tells the sory of Riku. Maybe Sanctuary and Riku are connected. I think it's likely!--Ifyoucanreadthisyoumustbeasmessedupasmecanisuggustyouadoctor? 23:23, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I find that very unlikely, since Utada Hikaru didn't write that song especially for Kingdom Hearts. So she probably didn't think about a backwards-story of the song. - Iceboy'' '' 13:01, October 12, 2009 (UTC) hey i have information of re:com i have played re:com but i haven't played the gba version so if u want some info on it i can help Implications I don't understand what's so bad about mentioning Kairi and Riku implications if the Sora and Kairi pages can have implications left for them. When pairings aren't even likely to happen is it so bad to mention other hints? It's good to be objective as opposed to subjective, after all, and if it can be vaguely mentioned on the Riku Replica page, why not here? One-sided or not, it's far too obvious in the first game to deny at least something. Nomura hasn't made anything canon, and if not that, maybe it'd be better to leave out romantic implications in general or do what other wikis do and make specific sections for fandom stuff like that. Either way, one pairing isn't worth noting over another. 00:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC)